Sporadic
by Ranger Alice
Summary: A few "little" chapters about the cast and a girl called Alice. A bit of a venture into my imagination. Rated T because of swearing.
1. Chapter1

**N/A:This story is placed in a world where the only girl the male leading characters know is Alice. So don't judge me. And I have long chapters. Whatev. **

Alice shoved Horace into the wall.

"I'm done with your fucking asshat shit Horace!"Alice yelled. "Either you pull your head in, or I make you, alright?!Your actions almost got Will killed, almost got _me_ killed, and you say it's _Will's fault_?!"

"Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"Horace began, but Alice cut him off. She slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Quit your fucking lying Horace!"She yelled. "Will is critically injured, he is vulnerable to even the simplest of viruses, and it's _your _fault, Horace. _Yours._ Not HIS! Now pull your shit together! You exposed us to Buttle in the first place!"Alice's deep set eyes were filled with fury, her hair recklessly falling over the scar on her face from the wolf attack when she was 15, and her cloak wrapped a quarter of the way round her feet.

"Look I'm sorry"Horace said, finally getting a word in over the Ranger's rage . "I didn't mean it. You know how much I hate Buttle."Alice gasped incredulously.

"How much YOU hate Buttle?!"Alice said. "Remember who you're talking to Horace! He tried to extract the curse from me, almost killed me 5 times, and Keren somehow revived him several times. I'm his target. The princess, actually, Queen, of Gallica, and you're saying how much YOU hate him!? Im sorry, but you seriously need to get your head, out of the clouds, and draw yourself back to reality. Coz I'm not, and I'll make sure no body else does. Now, I have to go attend to Will. I hope your happy." Alice grabbed Horace's collar and threw him to the ground, and the few seconds she loomed above him, he was scared to death, and it wasn't only because Alice, armed, was standing over him. He'd never heard her get angry before. She turned on her heels and strode out of the room. Horace sighed in relief. She's right, he thought. He sat up painfully.

"She's strong" He muttered, rubbing his right shoulder. Horace cursed to himself, Gilan walking in.

"Horace, are you alright?"Gilan Asked worriedly, helping him up. Horace decided to protect Alice. "Yeah, just tripped over my shadow"Horace replied. "Clumsy knights"Gilan muttered. Gilan knew it was a lie.

"What happened out there?"Will asked. Alice's eyes never met his.

"Nothing. Sit still would you?"Alice replied, trying to attend to Will's wound. They wouldn't have been able to reach Malcolm from where they were, so they were lucky enough that Alice had listened to medical training in her time apprenticed to Gilan. The salve began to work.

"Now you especially need to sit still for this part"Alice said. The wound was on Will's leg. "We don't want the needle going in the wrong spot."Will smiled grimly as he understood.

"And done"Alice said. She packed up her things. She's even pretty when she's concentrating, Will thought. It wasn't a good idea to be acting _too _normally around Alice and Halt. The two were step siblings, and if Halt were to find out he actually _liked_ Alice, who knows what he'd do to Will. Alice cleared her throat attentively, Will snapping back to reality. Wait, was it attentively? Anyway, it didn't matter.

"Try and get some sleep, Will. You'll need it"Alice said, before giving Will a warm smile, and walking out of the room.

"How is he?"Halt asked Alice.

"He's fine"Alice replied. "But he'll need sleep if he wants to heal any faster. In the mean time, he can't walk anywhere for at least four days." Halt frowned slightly under the shadow of his cowl.

"So, we're stuck here for four or more days?"Halt asked. Alice glared at him.

"Sea, an tuasal Obvious, is cosúil go bhfuil sé ceart"Alice said. "Ćibe rud"Halt said in reply. "Ná fút féin mise Halt O'Carrick."Alice snarled.

"Ćibe rud"Halt repeated.

"What are you going on about?"Gilan asked.

"Nothing"Chorused the two. Gilan raised an eyebrow at the two relatives. They glared right back at him.

"Féach ar an taobh geal, is féidir linn tuilleadh eolais a fháil anois"Alice said, intentionally trying to piss off her former mentor. Halt picked up on the fact.

"Buille faoi thuairim go bhfuil tú ceart"He said. Gilan groaned in frustration.

"Tá sé chomh míshásta"Alice said.

"Sea"Halt said in reply.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCK!"Gilan exclaimed at length. The two others laughed.

"Is fear láidir é Will, beidh sé in ann déileáil leis"Alice said.

"Tá tú cinnte de sin?"Halt asked.

"Is féidir"Alice replied. Gillan repeatedly banged his head against the wall.

"Fucking, speak, English, please"He said, taking intervals as his head hit the wall.

Will was trying to get some rest, like Alice had told him, but he couldn't. His thoughts were busy trying to figure out what in earth it was that Halt and Alice were discussing. Gilan was banging his head against the wall, swearing and getting frustrated. Then, his mind got distracted with what had happened that morning.

_He sensed more than heard Buttle's presence nearby. Alice and the others were nearby. Alice was closest, he knew. She was most familiar with Buttle. Horace was boasting stupidly at the top of his lungs. _

_"Shut the fuck up Horace!"Alice yelled. She was eventually next to Will. She'd left the others behind._

_ "How do you get friends like him for Torak's sake?" Alice asked. Will shrugged. Alice suddenly stiffened. She sniffed the air, than shrank down. _

_"Buttle"She said. Will snarled. He knew it. Buttle scared Alice. She's his target. Will was doing all he could to protect her from the murderer, but it was a hard task. Especially when you didn't know where he was. Will looked around._

_ "Stay here"He said. "If you spot him, stall for me."Alice simply nodded. When Will was out of earshot, Alice moved to find Buttle. She did. Behind her. She spun around and cried out as the dagger slashed her shoulder. Will whipped around at the sound. Alice wasn't there. Buttle had got her. _

_"Show yourself!"Will called, an arrow already knocked to his longbow. He had his longbow at half draw. Buttle did eventually. His dagger had dried blood on the tip. He hadn't. Had he? Will's arrow flew from his bow. Buttle dodged it. Alice got up. She'd deal with her injury later. Horace found Alice. Alice could hear Will and Buttle, but couldn't find them. She found the direction of the sound, and dashed that way, Horace trying desperately to follow her. She was lightning fast. Then he lost her. She burst into a clearing. Just in time. Alice dashed between Will, who was on the ground, and Buttle. Will waited for the strike. The darkness came quicker than he expected. Then he realised that was Alice. The crash rang through his mind. Snapping him back to what was happening. He heard the grunt from Buttle, and saw him jerk back and fall, a knife in his chest. Alice's throwing knife. She turned and knelt at his side. _

_"Will are you alright?"She asked. He looked up at him. "I'm still here, aren't I?"He said weakly. "Oh thank god"Alice said. "That makes two of us." The others were there now too. She picked him up in his arms. _

_"Let's get you help, eh?"She said._

_ "But there's no one around that can help for miles!"Gilan exclaimed. _

_"Trust me, I listened to what you taught me"Alice said. Halt snorted in an unsuccessful attempt to keep a firm mood. _

And Will fell into sleep.

"What really happened earlier?"Gilan asked Horace. Horace sighed.

"Alice went off at me"Horace admitted. "Because of what happened this morning."

"Well I guess that was your fault"Gilan said. Horace looked at the Ranger incredulously.

"Just saying!"Gilan said. "Anyway, what do you mean went off?"Horace dropped his gaze once more.

"Like, gave-me-a-headache-and-sore-shoulder went off"Horace said in reply. A suprised look flashed over Gilan's face.

"You must've pissed her off, she's never done that since she was 15"Gilan said. Horace swore that same Look was on his face. He really had pissed her off. Oh well, he thought.


	2. Chapter2

**N/A: This is going to take me forever, as my expectations for a story are 34 chapters or more. Hope you enjoy!**

Halt and Alice wore casual clothes, down in the village, finding out more about the goings on here in Craikennis. It wasn't exactly an unmissable town.

"Buttle's been causing all sorts of trouble down here" Said a local. The two were disguised as travellers. Alice was undercover as a girl named Johanna Williams, and Halt as Christian Williams. The two were a supposed couple, travelling Hibernia, seeing the sites. Alice had refused at first, before realising they were siblings anyway, and she looked at it as a game she used to play with Alex when she was in the ward. Except a lot more serious. And a lot more important.

"Has he now?"Alice asked.

"Yeah"Said the man. "Good thing he was dealt with."Alice smiled inwardly.

"Yeah, good thing"Alice said, looking at Halt who looked just as amused. "He didn't happen to bring other personel with him?"Alice asked.

"Nope. Came on his own with nothing but a spear and a few other weapons"Said the man. "He was threatening people to do his bidding, and pretty much asking anybody that would listen where Alice Callihan was. I don't know why he would be looking for her, she's never done anything to him."Alice crossed her arms, a knowing look on her face.

"Right?" Added the local.

"She might've done a thing or two"Alice said. "We'll never know unless we ask her, would we?"The amusement in Halt's eyes wasn't completely masked. Alice was trained enough that she could see it.

"Or vise versa" She said. Halt covered his mouth, closing his eyes and making a sound similar to as if he were yawning. Smart move Halt, Alice thought. Smart move.

"That could be the case"Said the local.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I desperately need coffee" Halt said. Alice and the man exchanged glances. Alice shook her head.

"You have to control you addiction Ha-,Chris" Alice said.

"You know that's impossible Joe" Halt said in reply.

"I have" Alice said. Halt rolled his eyes.

"Ćibe rud" Halt said.

"Ná fút téin mise, Christian" Alice snapped.

"Is leor sin" Said the local. Sounds of commotion aroused atlesst 2 yards away, and Halt and Alice turned. The two's eyes darted here and there, looking for the source.

"Over there" Alice said, pointing to a running crowd in the next 2 yards. Alice was off.

"Woah wait up!" Halt called after the running girl, running as fast as he could to catch up. It was Keren. Alice stopped in her tracks. She was allies with Keren. She'd brought him over to the side of her and the others. But, she couldn't just stand and watch. Keren was one of many people that liked or loved the girl. Keren loved her, of course. But she didn't know.

"Keren"She called over the screams. He turned to her.

"A-Alice?"He stuttered. "I didn't know you were here why didn't you tell me?" Alice's gaze made Keren swallow.

"I'm sorry"Alice said. Before Keren knew it, Alice's arrow was burried in his chest. As he fell, Halt arrived.

"What'd I miss?"He asked.

"Where are they?"Will asked.

"You need to rest, Will. Alice is a trained medic and Ranger. She-"Gilan began. But Will cut him off.

"Where is Halt and Alice, Gilan?"Will asked.

"In the village"Gilan said. "But you can't go down there."Will sighed.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Alice said you won't be able to walk for at least four days" Gilan replied. "You need rest." Will sighed again.

"Fine"Will said.

"Doctor's orders"Gilan joked. Will laughed.

"Yeah"He said. Horace burst into the room.

"Gilan, I don't know what it's for, but I was just told by the inn keeper that Alice needs us"Horace said.

"Be right back" Gilan said to Will, before getting up and leaving with Horace. Will fell asleep wondering why Gilan and Horace were needed so suddenly.

"Ní raibh a fhios agam go raibh fórsa iomlán aige!"Alice yelled at Halt, parrying a stroke from one of Keren's men.

"Cheapann tú go bhféadfadh sé a bheith ina chúis leis an suaitheadh go léir ina aonar!"Halt yelled back.They gotta stop speaking Hibernian, Alice realised. If they were travellers, someone was going to find out it was rather suspicious that their Hibernian was so fluent. Alice didn't say anything else for the time being. Halt lost her in the crowd, and thought she'd been killed or captured. She'd been captured several times in her young age. One of the most severe lasted three years from 2nd year to 4th year. She almost died. Buttle's fault once again. He found her later in the midst of all of it when Horace and Gilan arrived.

"Took you long enough"Halt said.

"Where's Alice?"Gilan asked.

"There"Halt said, pointing to the short dressed, long haired girl in the centre of the feild. She was giving Keren's men a hard time. Reinforcements had been called and it was quite a battle.

"I'm going to help her out"Horace said, before dashing off. Alice got the last blood. She had gotten the first blood too. Alice sighed. The pain in her shoulder shot back from when Buttle had slashed her. She stopped herself from crying out. She grabbed her shoulder. It was bleeding once more. She covered it over with her cloak. It was already bloodstained from the original wound. It worked like a charm. She successfully hid a cough. She'd sort it out back at the inn.

"I'll be with you guys in a second!"Alice called as the others went to the tap room. Alice staggered to Annabelle. She also had a slash on the outside of her right leg. Annabelle tilted her head.

_Everything alright?_

"Yeah I'm fine girl"Alice said, leaning on the fence, holding a hand to her shoulder. She grabbed her first aid kit from her saddle bags. She did a rough job with the bandages, but it was the best she could do. She scratched Annabelle behind the ear.

"Don't tell the others" She said. Annabelle tossed her mane.

_Got it_. She went as swiftly as she could to the tap room without falling flat on her face. She sat down on her own in the corner of the room. She wasn't hungry. Just wanted some coffee. As she drank gratefully, she looked around for the others. They were there. They didn't notice her though. She passed by breifly. Yet none of them noticed her. She went back to her room that she had separately from the others. Except, for the moment, she was sharing with Will so she could keep an eye on him. She sat and sharpened her knife, sighing. He was asleep at the moment. She could hear his gentle breathing. She put it away. She got up and made some coffee. Will would wake up soon. He'd definitely want some. She sat beside his bed, and a few minutes later Will was awake.He gratefully took the coffee. Alice rested her head on her hand, holding her oakleaf attached to her necklace she wore, looking down at it. Will looked at her. He spotted the bandages, dotted with dark red. He didn't question it. Who knows how old they were. Her hair fell over the left side of her face. It didn't cover the sad but pained look on her face.

"Everything alright?" Will Asked.

"Yes" Alice replied simply. Just like Halt would, Will thought grimly.

"Come on, I know something is wrong" Will said. If he nagged her enough, he knew he'd get an answer.

"That look on your face isn't hiding anything."Alice looked up, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"What look?" Alice asked.

"That look"Will said as it returned. "You're depressed, aren't you?" Alice sighed.

"Maybe" She replied. With Alice, he knew that was a yes.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Will asked. Alice said nothing, looking back at her oakleaf. Her cloak, Will realised, was battle damaged, and her hair was slightly matted with blood and almost looked like Halt had used his saxe knife to cut her hair like he did with his hair that was slightly unkempt. She'd been fighting. That's what the bandages were. She was injured. And he could tell by the ruff job that she'd done them whilst she was bleeding. That was what the pain was.

"Come on, I see those bandages"Will said. "What've you done?" Alice sighed.

"Keren took a visit" Alice said eventually.

"Again?"Will questioned. "I thought you killed him."

"Exactly"Alice said.

"But he has his ways of coming back." Will looked up to Alice once more. Pain filled her deep set eyes. She was pretty much, you could imagine, a female version of Halt. Except with a girl's qualities. Some of them. Not all of them. She could be quite violent. And psycho if left alone for too long. Will sighed. This was going to be a rough few days.


	3. Chapter3

Gilan came in to the room where Alice and Will were staying currently. Alice slaved over the table, parchment sheets spread randomly. Her head was burried in her hands. She would occasionally run her fingers through her 60cm long chocolate brown hair and muttered to herself.

"Cela n'a aucun sens"She muttered from time to time. From the last word, Gilan could make out it had something to do with sense.

"Everything alright here?"He asked. Alice didn't say a word. Gilan cleared his throat attentively.

"Yeah?"Alice asked, not turning to face him. She pulled the cloak further around her, Gilan's suspicion level rising.

"What are you doing?"He asked, walking up beside her.

"Stuff"Alice replied. Classical Alice. She always said that when she had no other ansewer for doing something random. He had a feeling it was assassin business yet again. Assassin general was a big responsibility. Then he looked again, and changed his assumption. Royal letters. Gallic royal letters. Mixed with the odd assassin letter or Hibernian royalty letter. Most likely Ferris. He eventually figured out that she'd said that, whatever she was reading, had made no sense. What didn't make sense was beyond him. He looked, reading the English ones. They all were, he realised. Even the Gallic ones. Samuel wasn't typically Gallican. He was partly Araluen too. Samuel was her brother, currently taking the throne whilst Alice was busy with her life. Alice had a troubled past, he knew. Not exactly the best life for her. It messed with her mind a lot. The wolf encounter when she was 15 had given her a curse. The Curse Of The Battle Angel. It aloud Alice acces to controlling of all sorts of elements. Along with better withstanding of physical and mental injury. Her main weakness's, since she had been through them so many times, was hallucinogen and control spells. Toshak had a loyalty potion in her, which he could use against her any time he liked. But he had to be able to reach her. With a little help from Keren to make it. He looked now. All sorts of democratic letters. The one she was looking at was far off democratic. It seemed to be almost a report. Gilan looked for a signature, a symbol, a logo, anything that would give him a rough idea. He knew it was bad that he was snooping in Alice's stuff, but he was curious. Then, the signature of a man Asrik Castrati caught his attention. A commander. It was a report. A status report. Alice collected it all up eventually, and put it away, shaking her head.

"...no self control whatsoever. Seriously, why..." was all Gilan managed to hear. It was like he'd been forgotten. He cleared his throat again.

"Do you have a blocked throat or something Gilan?" Alice asked, finally turning to face him. Now that she brought it up, he did feel his throat was slightly blocked.

"A little"He replied. Alice raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and glaring at Gilan the way Halt use to when he was an apprentice. It gave Gilan that feeling he had the first time he'd seen it now that his former apprentice was doing it instead of Halt. A feeling the subject needed to be changed. That he probably shouldn't say whatever he was about to. And, of course, to stop talking so much. He wasn't talking, but that was the feeling that he was given. Alice looked at him, waiting obviously for him to say something. Her posture said it all.

"I uh, just wanted to swing by. I didn't know you'd be busy"Gilan said. Alice's raised eyebrow stayed where it was as she spoke.

"That's not busy" She said. "You should have a go at trying to lead a force, heal a man, be a Ranger, be a Queen, control a curse, be a magic user, try to keep magic under control, be Morgarath's daughter and care for a flippin' wolf all at once" Alice said. Storm had been pretty much forgotten. The wolf rested in front of the fire, breathing gently and keeping warm. He was found by Alice when she was 16 heading to Arrida, injured almost the exact same way Shadow had. His right arm had been broken, just to add to the unfortunate injury on the neck. Gilan thought about what Alice said. She had a lot on her plate. Some of that would stay there for the rest of her life. The curse, being Queen, being a general, caring for Storm, trying to be a magic user, keep that magic under control, and possibly being a Ranger. Caring for Will wouldn't last her whole life, of course. Maybe. He could be careless sometimes. Alice flinched slightly, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Gilan asked.

"Yeah" Alice replied.

Alice sang at the inn that night, filling the tap room with the sound of clapping hands and tapping feet in time to country music. She was a really good singer. Had the potential to become a song writer herself. She probably would someday. If only Will could be there. Horace was back with Will. He was worried for his friend. Alice had done a good job caring for him. Time she took a break. The inn got pretty full that night, Alice drawing crowds from people outside that passed by and heard the music. When the night was over, Alice still had plenty of energy. She went back to the room. Horace was occupying Storm. Alice smiled. Horace could be such a softie sometimes. He only realised her when a cold breeze breifly passed him, cast by Alice's cloak. He looked up just in time to see the end of Alice's cloak going through the door to the short hall. Storm looked up.

_What are you doing? _Horace looked down at the wolf.

"Nunya"He replied. Storm tilted his head.

_What does that mean? _Horace shook his head.

"None of your business"Horace replied, feeling weird talking to a wolf. Alice did, and to her horse like the others. He listened as Will and Alice talked. It was all medical talk, so he tuned out slightly. He still listened, just in case any of it came in helpful.

"I would"Alice said. "But powers just wont cut it. No pun intended." Will laughed. There was, as a matter of fact, a joke in what Alice just said when he thought about it. Alice smiled.

"Not long left now, 'bout 2 days at the least if you do the right thing" Alice said. Will looked up at Alice. She was looking a lot better herself. She had been quite down yesterday when she'd been fighting. Now, a warm smile was visible on her face, her eyes filled with joy. He'd heard the faint commotion from the tap room.

"There a possibility that you could sing some country for me?"Will Asked. There was no way he was missing out on that.

"Thought you'd never ask"Alice said. She took out her Cittern, putting the strap over her shoulder. She was quite good. As she finished the last line, her soothing voice had sent Will to sleep. Alice smiled. She got up.

"Goodnight to you too"She said gently, before striding out of the room.

"How is he?"Horace asked as Alice sat next to him, scratching Storm's chest.

"Straight to sleep"She replied. "He's healing, that's for sure. He's not as pale. But he's still getting there. His voice is back, and by what I saw his instincts are coming back. He realised when I was down yesterday." Horace frowned.

"What'd ya mean 'down'?"He asked. Alice froze at this.

"I...uh...I...nothing"Alice replied eventually. Horace shook his head slowly. He'd ask Will tomorrow. Alice always tried to lie her way out of things. Or hide them. She was a little pale herself. She hadn't been very well lately either. She yawned.

"Imma go get some sleep"She said, before getting up and walking off.

Will was the first up that morning. Alice woke up minutes later. She made him some coffee, and sat beside him once more. She didn't look well. At all. Her whole physical look was just pale and stressed.

"You don't look to good" Will said.

"Is it really that obvious?"Alice said, before taking a swig of whiskey. Alice only drank as heavily as she had been when she was stressed.

"I know you well enough Alice" Will said.

"When you drink that much something's wrong." Alice sighed.

"Ferris is on to me"She said, before taking another short swig of whiskey.

"How exactly?"Will asked.

"Oh, ya know, the usual bull shit"Alice replied, taking a long drink to avoid having to ansewr Will's question.

"What bull shit?"Will asked. Alice finished the drink, before putting it away.

"I'll fill that back up later" She muttered. There was still a quarter left, but she was a picky person when it came to her drink. Like all Rangers, she did with coffee too. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"What bull shit Alice?" Will asked.

"He's just...he's..."Alice began, drifting off. She eventually sighed and drew breath to reply.

"He's blackmailing me" She replied eventually. Will looked at her, eyebrows creased into a deep frown.

"That's pretty much what he's doing" Alice said. "Unless sending me threats isn't blackmailing." Will shook,his head.

"It is blackmailing, Alice"Will said sadly but firmly. "You need to sort it out." It was Alice's turn to shake her head.

"Wish I could"She said. "But I can't."

"Why?"Will asked.

"Technically, even though in the Gallican Queen and any ruler knows that bigger land, more authority, I'm just a rookie, so I really can't do anything to prevent him since he, at the moment, is a bigger ruler than me"Alice explained. "So even if I did, I could get charged for doing so. It's just the law these days. Ask Duncan, he'll agree." Alice took a swig of whiskey. Halt arrived at that moment.

"Anybody home?!"He called. Alice got up.

"Better go see him"She said. Before striding out of the room. Will was asleep after a while, listening to the two voices.

"You don't look good, is everything alright?" Halt asked.

"Your brother really needs to lay off me"Alice replied, handing Halt the five blackmail letters from Ferris, before going to make some coffee. Halt scanned quickly through them. He snarled.

"Ferris, eh?"He said.

"Yeah" Alice said. "All of 'em." Halt looked at them again. He certainly did need to lay off her. 'Bout time he payed his brother another visit. He put the letters on the table.

"How long has he been doing this?"Halt asked, taking the coffee Alice handed him gratefully. Alice seemed to think back, tilting her head back and looking to the heavens.

"Oh, a couple weeks, why?" Alice asked. "There's still more." Halt's eyes widened in suprise.

"A couple weeks?" He said.

"Yeah" Alice said in reply, before taking a grateful sip of coffee.

"I guess it's time you met your _other _step brother" Halt said.

"We can't head off today or tomorrow" Alice said.

"Why?"Halt asked.

"Will" Alice replied.

"Oh" Halt said.

"Tomorrow afternoon is a possibility, but that's it"Alice said. Halt took a drink from the coffee Alice had made. It was brilliant.

"Good coffee Alice"He said.

"Thanks" She said in reply. A long silence fell over the two. Broken by a cry of pain from Will. The two hurriedly put their coffee's on the table and dashed to the room Will was staying in. He was sitting up, holding his leg.

"Will is everything alright?"Alice asked, standing beside the bed and looking for the reason of the pain.

"Just moved my leg the wrong way" Will replied. Alice shook her head.

"I've done that" Alice said. "Luckily that won't effect your leg." The two men both sighed relief. Alice shook her head. Strange how Will and Halt were always different when one of the other was injured or missing.


	4. Chapter4

Will was definitely getting better. He looked better. He wasn't pale anymore. Alice felt his head for a temperature. He didn't have one unlike the past few days. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, you'll be all good to go by mid day" Alice said. Her smile warmed Will's heart. The news did too. He would soon be back on his feet. She yawned. She'd had a stressed few days. As Will got better, she got worse. The wounds hadn't been properly attended to, and had become almost infected. When Will was up at mid day, he was suprised to see Alice wasn't around.

"Where's Alice?" Will asked Halt, already fearing the worst.

"She was rushed to hospital after she left your room" Halt replied. "Passed out in the hall." Will frowned. He knew she hadn't looked well. So that's what the commotion was. She'd done such good for him, and she put her life aside and her personal concern to heal him. If only he'd been able to help _her. _

"Can I see her?" Will asked, concerned.

"That's what I was asking" Halt replied. "But she needs rest, and she needs to be alone to heal." Will's frown deepened.

"How long?" He asked.

"Their unaware, they don't know what caused it except for a deep cut in her shoulder" Halt replied. "Their unaware how it occurred, but it was from a dagger."

"It was John" Will said.

"What?"Halt asked.

"John's dagger got her" Will replied. "Then the wound was cut open again fighting Keren's men." Halt looked at his former apprentice.

"When did you find this out?" He asked.

"Two days ago" Will replied. "When she was bleeding." Halt and Will fell into silence. Will got up after a while, and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Halt asked.

"To see the nurse" Will replied, before walking out. Halt knew Will was referring to Alice as being_ the nurse_.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Alice Callihan" Will said. A doctor lead him to a room, and let him in, shutting the door behind him. He sat beside Alice, just like she'd done. She was awake, and looked to Will with strained eyes. "Will" She said weakly, relieved. "Your ok." Will put a hand on hers reassuringly.

"Of course I am" Will said. Alice smiled. Her eyes flashed red and she glitched. The virus. She put her free hand to her head.

"Some things never change" She uttered. Will just gripped her hand tighter.

"Thankyou, Alice" Will said. "For helping me heal." Alice smiled again.

"No worries" Alice said. "As long as your ok." Will realised he just _had_ to make it clear what she'd been doing for him.

"But Alice" Will said. "You put aside yourself, your _life, _for the wellbeing of mine. Now your sick. I should've told you that you were getting worse. Should've told you to go see a doctor yourself as well." Alice looked at Will, humour in her eyes.

"But you know" She said. "I probably wouldn't have anyway." Will smiled at the fact. It was true, he realised. She would've stayed to make sure he was ok before anything else. She was so caring.

"But still" Will said. "I should've told you. However, I didn't. And I'm gonna bully myself about it and I can't help it. Because you didn't need to do what you did for me. But you did. And I'm glad about it. But now, who knows what on earth will happen. I should've warned you." Alice squeezed his hand. She was gaining her voice, but she hadn't completely got it.

"It's alright, Will" Alice said. "I knew it was more important you were on your feet than me. I knew I wasn't well, but I just didn't want to leave you alone like that, just in case something were to happen. It doesn't matter to me what's happening with my health, just as long as you, and the others, are ok. That's all the reassurance I needed. When I hit the ground in the hall, I wasn't stressed. I felt good. Because I knew you were going to be alright. Your a strong man, Will. I wish I had a spirit like yours." Silence reigned for a while. Alice sat up. Her shoulder had been properly fixed.

"I have a feeling I won't be waving around my sword for a while" Alice said. She sighed. "We can't have any more delays on this mission" She said. "You're not saying..." Will said,drifting off.

"You need to go on without me" Alice finished for him "I'll catchup."

"But-" Will began.

"No buts" Alice said. cutting off Will. "I'll catch up when I'm out of here. I'll be technically right behind you, Will. Leave tonight or tomorrow. If I'm not back in a week or two, send someone to check on me." Will sighed. He couldn't argue. She was right. No more delays could be taken. They grabbed each other in a firm embrace for a while, before Will left. He leant against the door as it closed, listening as Alice drifted to sleep.

"She'll be ok" He muttered.

Gilan had worn the floor where he'd strode back and forth, waiting for Will to return with an ansewr. His former apprentice was injured, and he wanted to know why. What the effect was going to be. What she'd _said_ to Will. When Will returned, he was straight to him.

"Lay off, Gil" Will said. "I'm not even in the door." True. Will hadn't even taken a step when Gilan started bombarding him with questions.

"Oh, sorry" Gilan said, standing back so Will could come in.

"She wants us to leave tonight or tomorrow" Will said. "She doesn't want anymore delays. She said she'll catch up once she's out. If she wasn't with us in a week or so, to send someone to check on her. I tried to argue, but she wouldn't let me. I came to a decision. I'm not going against her words." Horace, Halt and Gilan listened. Gilan wanted to say something. But didn't know what. After a while, Halt broke the silence.

"We'll leave early tomorrow" Halt said. "There's nothing we can do for Alice."

Alice woke up the next day, not feeling any better than yesterday. She had her medication. The doctor said that taking Alice's leg into account where it had been cut, it'd be 5 days here. Alice sighed. She just hoped she'd last until then. Will visited her before she left that morning. He'd given her a handmade necklace, and it meant the world to her. She wore it now. She knew Will had made it. He'd been smart enough to put his name on it as the creator. And her name, just in case. The last thing Will had said was that he wished the best for her. Everything seemed to go so fast, fading in and out of sleep. She didn't know what to do. She had _nothing_ to do. As a matter of fact, she was _incapable _of doing _anything._ Alice sighed. At least her weapons were nearby. Keren would've revived himself or something ridiculous like that again by now. Her theory was confirmed when he payed her a visit.

"Hey Alice" He said. That voice cut through her disturbed mind. The voice of someone she could trust. The voice of a friend.

"Hi" She replied simply, looking to her childhood friend. She'd known him since she was 15. The exact same year she'd drawn him over to her side. Alice could see there were thoughts racing through his mind. His eyes said it all. Keren hated seeing his friend in such a state. Injured. It was his fault, he realised.

"I-I'm sorry about what h-happened l-last week" He said, fighting back tears. Alice put her hand on his.

"It's alright, I forgive you" Alice said. "But please, don't cry. You'll make me cry." Keren wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand. What Alice said was true. He saw her swallow, as if there was something in her throat.

"But, it's my fault your here, isn't it?" Keren asked guiltily.

"No" Alice replied. "It's Buttle's." Keren tilted his head.

"What'd he do?" Keren asked.

"Got me in the shoulder, and almost killed Will" Alice replied. "Got him in the leg. I've been caring for Will these last four days. He was really guilty when he found I was here. He thought it was his fault. I reassured him it wasn't of course." That's when Keren decided. He'd stay at the inn here until Alice was out. Then go with her when she went. She told him about going to meet the others, and if she wasn't with the, in a week or so, someone would come check on her.

"How do you keep coming back anyway?" Alice asked. "You've died, like, 10 times." Keren shrugged.

"I dunno" He said. "It just, happens." The two friends caught up. They were probably there for two hours.

"Alice" Keren asked.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Alice asked. Time Keren confessed how he felt about Alice.

"I love you" Keren said. Alice leant forward and kissed him.

"Your lucky I like you as well" Alice said. Keren was stunned. Alice knew she was lying. Keren didn't. Alice was just teasing Keren. She really held a spot in her heart for Will. But she knew that she'd have to make room. And it was good to have a man like Keren at your back. It was another hour before Keren left. Alice snarled at herself.

"What on earth did you do that for?" She muttered to herself. A surge of pain shot through her once again. She stopped herself from crying out. She needed rest. She drifted into sleep as soon as she thought of it.

Keren checked in at the local inn. He found his room, and just fell onto the bed. He was so tired. For some reason. Did Alice really like him? Or was she playing him? Keren would never really know. He sighed. She was a beautiful girl. Woman, he corrected. He was so used to her being 18 with a cloak and weapons. The state she'd been in today just wasn't familiar. He eventually found the strength to get up and actually do something.


	5. Chapter5

**N/A:I've realised I keep making spelling mistakes. Please don't judge cause my 5 foot 9 hands are to big for this IPad on screen keyboard. I also use Google translate for the other languages. I translate English to French, as I've found the fact being that Hibernia is medeival...France, or something like that. Anyway, hope you've been enjoying, and let's go without further ado into Chapter 5.**

Alice was finally out of that retched place. She hated hospitals. It was late. Alice would camp that night. She wasn't going to go to the inn. She went to the inn stable. Annabelle neighed happily and tossed her head.

_Alice! _

Alice walked up to Annabelle.

"Hey girl"She said. Annabelle looked at her.

_Where've you been?_

"Hospital" Alice replied. Annabelle tossed her mane.

_Why?_

"I was injured, remember?" Alice said. Annabelle looked at Alice, confused.

_But that was 2 weeks ago, wasn't it?_

"Turns out it was worse than we thought" Alice said in reply. Annabelle tossed her mane again.

_Worse than **you** thought. _Alice rolled her eyes. Once she'd tacked Annabelle, she got on and rode out into the forest. She knew the path the others were taking. She found a used campsite, where the others must've been. She grabbed some left over wood and set up a fire.

"Good to be on the road again" Alice said. A nose bumped into her shoulder. Annabelle. Alice reached out and stroked her horse down the muzzle. There was the sound of a _thump_ as Annabelle layed down next to her. The pony rested her head in Alice's lap. Annabelle sniffed her, then looked up at her.

_Apples?_ Alice shook her head, smiling. She handed Annabelle an apple, and the horse crunched on it happily. The two had a long few days ahead of them.

Like Alice had asked, someone was sent to check on her. It had been a week since Will had gotten her orders. He went the way they'd came. It was dark, but he was determined. The gallop he forced Tug to do wasn't very wise, when anybody could be around. Will shrugged it off. They hadn't been on the road for long. Two nights max. He couldn't hear anything over the rattle of Tug's bridle,and the thumping of Tug's hooves. As a matter of fact, it didn't take him long to get to the previous campsite. What struck him was that familiar sound. That resounding crash of steel against steel. A duel.

Alice parried the stranger's stroke with ease. She was using one hand. Not because she was skilled, also because of her arm. She looked around as she heard the sound of a horse. Her eyes fell on a familiar green clad man. Will? She parried another stroke, using both hands. Her arm was fine. She smiled. Time to show this man what she had. She switched her sword to her right hand, and in the same motion, cut at the man's side. She knew Will was watching with his bow at half draw. She pushed the man back.

"Now!" She called, looking at Will. The arrow flew straight through the air, hitting home in the man's chest. He jerked back, then fell. Alice breathed heavily, her breath coming ragged. Will swung off Tug and came to Alice's side.

"Everything alright?" Will asked. "Halt was beginning to worry." Alice smiled grimly.

"I'm fine" Alice replied. She threw her arms around Will. It'd been so long. Will looked down in suprise at the young Ranger girl. It's like he had a sister. He wondered what it _really_ felt like to have an _actual_ sister. When they got back to camp, Halt was straight to her.

"You sure your alright?" Halt asked.

"Oui, arrête, j'en suis sûr" Alice replied. Halt just rolled his eyes.

"Je te prendrai au mot"Halt said in reply. The two eventually sat down. Alice told them what happened between her and Keren, and that she _was_ playing him. Horace smiled at this. Alice sensed the joke before he said it, and slapped him in the face.

"Don't even think about it" Alice said.

"How'd she know?"Horace asked.

"Ranger" Chorused everyone else in reply.

The days between that night and getting to Clonmel were short, and the group was there quicker than expected. With every day, Will and Alice got to know each other better. Horace was a slight bit jealous, but not much. He felt happy for his friend. Of course, Alice did occupy him in training, so he could fight against another skilled, probably higher leveled, warrior. When they reached Clonmel, Alice looked to the towering figure of the castle, and whistled in admiration.

"Not bad" She said, before looking at Halt. He just shrugged. They rode through the village straight to the Castle. It wasn't night time, so there was no need to check in at the inn or something like that. When they reached the castle, Alice took the explaining as an easy task.

"Nous sommes ici pour voir sa majesté" Alice said. "Motifs commerciaux autorisés." The two guards nodded, and let the group in. The horses were taken to the stables. Halt led the group, knowing the most about the castle. The group reached the throne room anteroom, and entered. Sean was up. He recognised the others except one. Who was the other person? It was a girl, but who?

"Sorry for the sudden notice" Halt said. "Don't worry about it" Sean replied. "And uh, who's she?" He asked in a lower tone.

"My step sister" Halt replied in the same tone. Sean nodded. Alice.

"Alright" He said. "You know the drill." Halt smiled grimly at him. Once the weapons were laid down, they went into the throne room, Alice slipping into the corner's shadows. She wasn't shy, she just didn't want to show her face around her blackmailer.

"Hello again" Halt said plainly. Ferris looked at him.

"Hullo" He replied. "Not a pleaseant suprise to see you." He sneered condescendingly at his brother. Halt just rolled his eyes.

"So" Ferris said. "What brings you here?" Alice stepped out of the shadows, and to Halt's side. "Your majesty" She said, curtsying with as much politeness as she could muster. Why am I this way, she thought, annoyed. Ferris sat up straight. Alice. The girl he'd been blackmailing. She looked a lot more dangerous than he thought. And Halt knew.

"I heard you've been blackmailing Alice?" Halt said. Alice had neared closer to Halt, who put his arm around her now. Why would anyone be scared of Ferris, Halt thoght.

"How'd you-" Ferris began before he was cut off by Alice.

"I-I t-told h-him" She stuttered.

"I said not to tell anyone!" Ferris exclaimed, Alice shrinking down. Halt glared at him. Those firm, deep set eyes, and the danger in them, made Ferris lighten his mood.

"I-I know, b-but I thought..." Alice began to stutter, before drifting off. Ferrid looked at Alice, a question in his eyes. "I-I th-thought it w-would be th-the right thing to d-do" She stuttered. Halt's grip tightened around her.

"It was" He said. "It's just Ferris's decisions that are wrong." Ferris glared at his brother, then his step sister, and back again. He did this twice more, before coming to a decision.

"Can I talk to Alice, alone?" Ferris asked. Halt went to protest, but Alice elbowed his ribs.

"Go on" She said in a low tone. "You know I can handle it if he tries anything stupid." Halt sighed, then walked out, gesturing for he others to follow suit. Once the heavy doors closed, Alice seemed to almost flinch at the sound. Ferris approached her in three swift strides, Alice turning in alarm to face Ferris.

"I told you" Ferris said. Alice swallowed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just..." Alice said. Ferris glared at Alice.

"I wasn't making the same mistake again" Alice said. "My past is troubled and I'm not letting any of that happen again." Ferris snarled at Alice, making the girl take a pace back. With every step she took, he neared, until she was against the wall. Ferris took out his hidden dagger, Alice tensing at the sight of it. Ferris could see there was thoughts and maybe even memories racing through her mind in her eyes. He cut her on the arm, and she automatically grabbed it, crying out slightly at the pain. Then the cool metal was on her neck, and she froze.

"I told you, do not tell anyone" Ferris said. "You know what's coming." Alice smiled.

"Yes, I do" She said. Before Ferris knew it, Alice knocked him off his feet, face first, then he felt her knee on his back. It all happened so fast he didn't realise what was happening until his own dagger tip was on the centre of his back.

"And you won't be cutting my throat today" She said. Ferris smiled, he had a few ticks of his own. He slipped from under the girl's grip, grabbed his dagger and slit her wrists. She fell to her knees, than the ground, bleeding. The others burst in.

"What have you done!" Will yelled after he looked at Alice, bleeding on the floor. Sean looked at him. Halt and Horace had to hold back Will so he didn't attack Ferris. Sean attended to the bleeding girl on the floor, grabbing a first aid kit he carried and beginning to treat it correctly.

"I told her I would slit her neck if she told anybody" Ferris said. "I guessed this was close enough when she had a knee and dagger on my back." Halt snarled at his brother.

"Horace?" He asked the night.

"Yeah?" Horace asked in reply.

"Knock him out, would you" Halt replied. Horace cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"With pleasure" Horace said. Seconds later, Ferris was out. Will walked to Sean and Alice, kneeling beside Sean and looking at his comrade. How could Ferris do this? Alice was taken to the hospital wing afterwards. Will stayed with her until she woke up.


	6. Chapter6

So, maybe meeting Ferris for the first time wasn't like Alice imagined. She was only in the hospital wing for about 20 minutes after, before leaving with Will. She hadn't exactly thought meeting Ferris would be like a family reunion, definitely not. But she never went as far as thinking about the possibility of Ferris almost making her kill herself for her. She shivered at the thought. And also because of the cool breeze that night. Most of her wounds had healed. Scratches and some weapon ones hadn't, she hoped these ones on her wrists would. Images flashed through her mind. Flashbacks of encounters with her step father, so closely realated to what Ferris had done. And, she remarked, both in castles. Will sensed her mood beside her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"What?" Alice asked, snapping back to reality(_Oh, there goes gravity, Oh, there goes Rabbit, he chocked he's so mad_ ok I'll stop.) "Oh, yeah." Lie. Will looked doubtfully at her, before looking her up and down. She was scared. But of what?

"You're scared of something, aren't you" Will said more than asked. Alice simply sighed and nodded.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Just uh, having, flashbacks of, stuff" Alice managed through her fear. Will's arm went around her and she looked up at him.

"It's Masi, isn't it" Will asked in that same manner again. Masi was the name of her step father.

"Yes" Alice said, looking down. Will frowned.

"Look" He said. "There's nothing to worry about. He's dead,You killed him, he's off the throne." Alice met Will's gaze.

"I guess so" She said. They didn't talk much after that. They eventually reached where the others were camped. They were all relieved to see Alice was ok. If she had not have been ok, Halt would've been onto Ferris for sure. Alice was a second year qualified Ranger, so she was still pretty young and still learning. Alice yawned. God she was tired. She swung off Annabelle and gave her the 'free' signal. Annabelle grazed happily once she found a spot. Will did the same, before the two joined the group at the fire. Horace wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Alice eventually got up, pulling her cloak further around her.

"Where are you going?" Halt asked.

"Look out" She replied, before striding off.

The thoughts that raced through Alice's mind were ones she thought she needed to remind herself of. Her daughter, Amber Callihan, and her son, Ryan Callihan. They're father had left Alice after abusing her a long time ago. She held back tears, wiping her eyes and swallowing at the thought of her children. Amber was 4, Ryan was 6. Why did she leave them. At least Crowley had their backs. At least they weren't a handful. She sensed Will beside her, and shifted her eyes to his position. Yep, it was him.

"Is everything alright?" Will asked. "You don't look to good."

Alice sighed. "I'm just thinking about, ya know, my children at home" Alice said, almost choking as she tried to swallow. Will put an arm around her.

"You should head home" He said as she looked at him. Her uncertain, agonised gaze wasn't familiar to him. It was devestating.

Alice nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I guess so" She said. "But, won't I be alone?"

"No" Said a voice from behind her that sounded awfully familiar. She looked over her shoulder.

"Keren?!" She exclaimed in suprise. He walked up.

"How did you..." She began, drifting off.

"I followed you" He said, Alice had no time to argue over that. It was time she went home.


	7. Chapter7

It was a silent trip home, only ever talking around the fire, but rarely. And as hard as Keren tried, he couldn't start a conversation. When they got to Alice's, Keren stayed behind as Alice walked up on the porch. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Crowley answered it.

"Alice?!" He exclaimed in suprise, looking her up and down. Yep, it was her.

"Amber, Ryan, guess who's home?" Crowley called over his shoulder.

Alice's two children came running out.

"Mummy!" They Chorused.

"Woah!" She exclaimed as they almost bowled her over. "Carefull."

Crowley smiled at Alice. Keren walked up and past Alice and her kids. He held out a hand to Crowley.

"Sir Keren" He said. Crowley took his hand.

"Crowley" He replied simply. "So, how's she been?"

"Buttle gave her and Will a hard time" Keren replied. Crowley tilted his head.

"Got her in the shoulder" Keren said. "Will in the leg. I assure you both of them are fine. Alice helped Will to heal." Crowley nodded now, understanding what Keren meant. Crowley had covered for Alice when she'd been on the mission. Her kids could be a handful, but not all the time. He'd spent a fair bit of time with Ryan. He was a rather curious boy, especially when it came to the things Ranger's specialised in. Amber, on the other hand, was a content little girl. She'd taken time to learn the ropes. And yet, she was 4, and Crowley was near amazed that the girl seemed so mature sometimes.

"Where've you been?" Asked Ryan. Alice froze. Oh shit, she thought. She couldn't tell them she _hadn't_ been in Araluen. But then that would be lying if she didn't say so. She'd have to tell the truth.

"Hibernia" She said.

"You weren't here?' Amber asked. Alice almost chocked inwardly.

"Yes" Alice replied.

"Why couldn't we come?" Ryan asked. Alice didn't know how to reply. Thank god for Crowley.

"It wasn't safe, tiger" Crowley said, kneeling down on one knee and putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"We would've been able to survive" Amber said, but both Alice and Crowley were shaking their heads before she finished speaking.

"No, you wouldn't have" They both said in unison.

"It was too dangerous, sweetie" Alice said, putting a hand on the side of Amber's face. Amber looked into her mother's eyes.

"I want proof" She said, crossing her arms. Alice sighed, and pulled her cloak away from her shoulder. The blood stain was visible enough for Amber's eyes to see, and Crowley, and Ryan, and the three all gasped. She pulled back her sleeve. Stitches. They made the two kids shiver, and just made Crowley... stare.

"What happened?" Crowley asked.

"Buttle took me by suprise" Alice said. She could see the kids wanted a story, and she covered over her scar as she spoke.

"I'll give you the details later" She said, half to the kids, half to Crowley. She'd have to give a report to him later.

"I knew he was there, his scent hung in the air like smoke" Alice told her kids and Crowley later.

"Will went to find him, told me to stay. But, he should've known that I wouldn't. As soon as he was out of earshot and out of my own line of vision, I moved to find Buttle."

"When I did about 2 seconds later, it was behind me. I whipped around, and screamed as he got me right in the shoulder. The shock drove me to the ground. He walked off, and I knew he was after Will. I found it hard to get up for a while, the pain in my shoulder unbearable."

"When I heard the battle begin between Will and Buttle, I knew I had to get up. And fast. I eventually did, and listened. I sensed Horace, but ignored him due to his idiotic act before hand. I heard it again, and dashed that way. Horace's heavy footfall faded as I jumped over logs and dodged anything that may make me trip, as silently as I could. Which was surprisingly quiet."

"I found the clearing just at the right time, took out my trusty saxe and sword" She said, getting out the two weapons.

"And crossed em over, like this," She said, showing the three what she meant.

"As I dashed between Will and Buttle. The crash came as Buttle's weapon hit me defence with great force. It sent him backward. I put them away and took out my throwing knife, and threw it straight into the center of his upper body. He jerked back and fell. I turned to Will. I asked if he was alright, and he replied saying 'I'm still here, aren't I?'."

"I sighed relief, saying that makes two of us. I knew he was weak. I picked him up off the ground, the others joining us. Halt almost burst out laughing when Gilan said that there was no body that could help for miles, and me saying that I listened to what he taught me. So, the ride back to Craikennis was a silent one. I found the wound on Will's leg eventually, and when we got to the inn, I stitched it up."

Alice ran her fingers through her hair as her other companions exchanged glances. Keren leant against a tree abit further away. It was a cold night, and yet he insisted on not joining them at the fire. She got up, stretching her arms, relieving the tension in her back.

"Now, it's time you two got to sleep" She said to Amber and Ryan.

"Awwww" Chorused her two kids.

"Come on you two" Crowley said, happy to help out Alice. "If you do what your mother says, you'll both get a suprise in the morning." The two were up and racing toward the house at this.

"Thanks Crowley" Alice said.

"No worries" Crowley replied.

"And uh, what do you mean by a suprise?" She questioned. Crowley smirked at this.

"The gathering is tomorrow" He said. "Mind if I bring 'em along?"

Alice smiled. "I knew you'd come up with something like that" She said. "A'right then."

Keren and Crowley talked in the kitchen, before stopping at Alice's voice. She was singing her kids to sleep. It was a soothing sound. She stopped eventually. As the two heard her footfall, they began speaking again, acting as if they had never stopped. Alice joined them eventually, stretching once more. Then, she cleared her throat, drawing the two's attention.

"I think I'm going to have to leave again" She said. "I'm not sure if the others'll make it back."

"They will" Crowley said. "They'll know what to do."


	8. Chapter8

God I wish Alice was here, Will thought as he forced Tug into a gallop. There was really nothing he could do to attempt to stop one of Alice's assassins. They were very dangerous men. He ducked as a crossbow bolt flew over his head. Since when did they have crossbows? He pulled Tug off the path and into the forest. He looked back after a moment.

"Lost 'em" He muttered. He reined in Tug, wiping his head with the back of his right hand. The assassins go haywire without Alice leading them, he thought. Tug looked back at him.

_What was that about_?

Will shook his head."Nothing." He replied. Time he went back to camp. He turned Tug North-East, before riding off. It didn't take him long to get to camp. Where were the others though? He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. A fist drove up underneath his chin, knocking him out.

"Will?!" Horace called. "Will?!" "Maybe he out ran them and went back to camp?" Halt suggested plainly. Horace scratched his head as he spoke. "I knew that" He said. "No you didn't" Gilan said. Horace glared at the Ranger. When they got back to the campsite, there was Will. Knocked out and injured. The three of them all dashed to his sides, and knelt down. Halt felt for a pulse. Good, he still had one.

"God where's Alice when ya need her" Halt said.

"Right here."

The three looked up. A girl loomed above them, weight seemingly on her right side, hand on the right of her hip, dark brown hair falling past her waist, grey-green cloak and deep set eyes.

"Alice?!" They all Chorused.

"I thought you'd need me" She said, kneeling down.

"What about your kids?" Halt Asked.

"They're over there" She said, pointing to thee figures a few steps right. Alice's kids and Crowley. The walked over now.

"What happened to him Mummy?" Asked the girl, worried.

"Don't worry Amber" Alice said, grabbing her daughter's hand. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah, Amber. Don't worry" Ryan said, putting an arm around his sister's shoulders.

Good lad, Alice thought, smiling grimly. Alice looked around for some sort of tracks. She got up for a better view. She found some tracks. Tracks of a man. Fresh ones too. She looked closer at them. Definitely a man's tracks.

"I'll be back" She said, easing her bow that was slung over her shoulder.

"Can I come?" Ryan and Amber asked in unison.

"Uh..." Alice said, not sure how to reply.

"Let 'em, Alice" Crowley said.

"But, that's..." She said, drifting off, not completely sure on how to end the sentence in the presence of her children.

"Dangerous?" Crowley finished.

"Yes, that" She said. Crowley shook his head.

"These two trained like hell when you were away" Crowley said. This was the most random time to have this conversation, but Alice was a random person sometimes. She sighed, then gestured for Amber and Ryan to follow her. The two screeched in excitement. She glared at them and they were quiet. As they followed the tracks, the three were all silent.

They mustve learnt stealth of Crowley, Alice thought. She stopped, the others following suit. She listened, her eyes darting here and there. There it was. The tread of a man. She headed that way. She grabbed her bow, and knocked an arrow to it, drawing back the bowstring to half draw. For now. She saw movement and fired her arrow. A cry of pain was released and there was a _thump_ as her target hit the ground.

"Bingo" She muttered. Her children murmured to each other in amazement. She walked forward, picked up the dead man by the collar, and laid him where she could see him.

"Caught you" She muttered. She pulled out the arrow, wiped it on the grass and replaced it in her quiver. She looked the man up and down.

"And who might you be?" She muttered. No sign of any specified force. She found a shield, and picked it up.

"God this is heavy" She muttered. Free lance. "Shoulda known" She muttered.

"Uh, Mum" Ryan said, concern showing in his tone. Alice looked over her shoulder, than looked the way Ryan was pointing.

"HOLY CRAP!" She exclaimed. About 20 men. A scout force. "Get back to camp, kids" Alice said,

"Do you want us to get the others?" Amber asked.

"Just, I don't care, go!" Alice exclaimed hurriedly as she got up. The kids left, Alice unsheathing her sword. She charged at the force. Did these guys seriously have a free lance logo as the force symbol? It was a slight bit different.

Slight.

The first stroke came and Alice used the shield she had, _borrowed_, from the dead man, and when the stroke hit, she had braced herself for force. But there was nothing. She smiled, took down the shield and threw a sideways stroke at her attacker. He cried out, staggering back. The action caused a domino effect, as whoever was unfortunate to be behind him fell back.

**(Warning: At this point I had just watched a bunch of TheOdd1sOut and a video from SomethingElseYT. So please don't judge if this is bad cause my mind was wandering to those vids.)**

Alice just tilted her head, trying not to laugh. But that lasted for only a couple seconds as the second stroke came toward her. She raised the shield. Still no force when the stroke hit. She heard heavy footfall behind her, took a second to register if she knew the sound. The weight, the sound of the shoes. Yes, she did. Horace. And, Gilan? They were fighting at her sides before she knew it. The odds weren't level but the three were able to deal with them.

Since half of them seemed to just fall and die, Alice thought. They had just kinda, disappeared, since their comrade knocked them over when he tripped. A sharp pain struck Alice's lower arm, and she cried out. She held her ground. My fault, she thought. She tossed the shield to Gilan, who scrambled to grab it.

"Alice, what are you-" Horace began, before Alice seemed to almost dissapear in the crowd. It took about 2 minutes for it to register that Alice had become reckless. The two exchanged brief, worried glances. They both were having the same thought. Here we go again.

The wounds Alice had received in, what a skandian might call, her beserker moments, were more than fairly visible and bleeding like hell. Her curse had kicked in, and she really didn't feel anything. But, now, she did, but barely. Of course, the effects on her were not prevented, but the pain was avoided. Alice swayed and stumbled with every second step. She needed medical attention. Fast.


	9. Chapter9

**So, today's the 12th of September, and I was super busy. I was at AFL9's. Made a new friend. His name was William. Will for short, which I found funny. We pretty much were assigned, and if we weren't in ford, we just talked about retarted shit. I had so much fun. And almost broke my frickin hand tryna catch the ball. I did catch it once, and passed it successfully. Went to kick it in another time, and almost broke me ankle. Well, I talk to much... **

**Fuck. **

**Anyway, let's get straight to it.**

Alice was off duty in the hospital wing for 5 weeks. When she rode up to the campsite the others were at, they didn't seem to notice her. It was silent, the atmosphere filled with fear. Alice swung off Annabelle, gave her the 'free' signal, then walked up to the group, and sat beside Halt.

"So uh," She said, everyone noticing her for the first time. "How's it going?"

"Alice!" They all Chorused. She smiled. An arm went around her, and Horace ruffled her hair like she was his brother.

"Horace" She laughed. They were all as equally relieved to see her as Horace was.

"Mummy!" Exclaimed Amber and Ryan. She smiled at the sight of her children. She welcomed them with open arms. She looked at Halt. There was a proud light in his eyes. He nodded, giving her one of his rare smiles. That's what Alice liked to see. She smiled back. Then her children made her fall backwards.

"Lay off, lay off!" She laughed. She looked around, sighing silent relief. She yawned. Stress release. She let Gilan grab her in a firm embrace. Same with Will. She felt, even though she wasn't in Norgate or Gallica, at home.

When they were back in Araluen, Keren checked up on her.

"We couldn't have ever stopped ya going, right?" Keren said. Alice smiled, nodding.

"Yup" She said. It was time she took a bit of a break back at Norgate.

No it ain't, she thought, not yet. She still had so much to do.

When she did wind up back at Norgate, she got a suprise visit from her supposed-to-be-dead stepfather. She sighed. Masi. At least Will had come with her. Her kids had decided to stick with Crowley for a while longer.

"M-Masi?" She asked, starting back. He smiled devilishly.

"Told ya I'd be back" He said. His dagger gleamed in the mid-day sun coming through the window, freshly made and unused. Alice swallowed. They were always the sharpest. He unsheathed it.

"Let's test this, shall we?" He asked rhetorically, before starting toward Alice. She fell over herself moving back, knocking down things off the counter with a loud _crash_.

Will heard the commotion outside, and dashed in, bow ready.

Masi picked Alice up by the collar, and held the dagger behind her back. She began to panic. She saw Will over the man's shoulder. She tapped on the bench, in a code.

Will quickly registered, drew back the bowstring, and fired.

Masi sensed it coming, and grabbed it mid air, breifly dropping Alice. He dropped the arrow, picking up Alice once more, the girl sighing in agrivation.

Will stared, wide eyed. How on earth had he done that? Alice began gasping for air, slight agony there. Masi was pressing the dagger more against her back. Will had to act fast. Whilst Mai's wasn't paying attention, he fired. Got him, he thought as the arrow struck home. Alice fell to the ground, before scrambling up, leaning against the bench as Masi fell, dead.

Will and Alice both breathed heavily, looking at each other.

"So uh, he _wasn't_ dead" Will said eventually. "He's dead_ now_."

Alice looked at Will, fear mixed with agony in her eyes.

"Didn't you see him coming?" She asked, but Will shook his head.

"No" He replied. "I didn't."

Alice looked down at the dead figure of Masi at her feet. "Fricking hell" She said lightly.

After that, Alice was in an unstable condition. Hospitalised twice and almost killed by Masi, she was deffinetly unstable. She still insisted on staying _in_ duty, and to keep doing what she was meant to. She went to practice, but her hands began to shake. She looked down at her hands. What on earth was wrong with her? She tried to control herself, controlling her breathing, maintain her heartbeat.

Will looked at her with concern. "Alice, I think you need to..." He began, but Alice held up a hand to stop his protest.

"I-I'm fine Will" She said, her voice cracking and stuttering.

"Alice I'm serious, you don't look well, you..." He began to protest, but Alice stopped him once more.

"I'm, fine" She said. Will started forward.

"Alice please, listen to..." Will began, but was stopped. Alice turned, and in the same movement grabbed Will by the collar and lifted him off the ground. She was pale, but still strong.

"Will I said I'm fine!" Alice yelled. Her eyes were filled with fury, but there was a light in her eyes that shiwed in her gaze that Will had wished to never be on the receiving end of. It was the exact gaze when she was about to kill someone. A psychotic gaze. "Are you denying me?!"

"N-No" Will stuttered in reply. A doubtful look breifly flashed across Alice's face. She scowled, then Will felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and everything went black.

Alice dropped Will as she let go of his collar. It took her a while to comprehend what she'd just done. She'd just knocked out Will. She had to make a decision, and fast. Tell or Run.


	10. Chapter10

**I did take into acknowledgement that my last chapter sucked. I know. I'm just not in the right frame of mind for this stuff. Ima just start writing.**

Will woke up after roughly 2 hours and a half, rubbing the back of his head and looking around.

"What, happened?" He muttered. He was sitting outside Alice's. He looked to his right. Blood was left in a trail from beside him a metre away. It lead around to the front of the house. He got up and followed the trail. It lead into the forest as it grew thicker. He looked over to the lean-to stable. Annabelle was still there, ears pricked up. He pictured the scene before him. Alice. Where was she? Had she been injured and she was in the forest? The door to Alice's looked as if she had violently thrown it open, as there was a few scratches on the wall where the door would swing open, and one of the hinges were halfway broken. He looked inside. Alice's cloak, weapons and boots were gone, but she'd left her wound treatment and first aid kit. There was a note on the table, and Will walked up to it and picked it up.

"Dear Will" He read aloud. "I'm sorry about what I did, knocking you out. I suppose you'll follow my trail, but I'm afraid that it may be to late by the time you do, if you wake up in 9 hours or more. I don't know how hard I may have hit you, and my rage got the best of me. Tell the others if you want. I'm afraid when I did what I did, that may be the last time you ever see me."

Will looked at the signature, and the ink seemed to have slipped off the page, and he gasped when he realised the blood in the bottom and top right corners.

"Yours truly, Ranger Alice."

Will needed to tell the others. But, he felt he needed to find her, fast. He'd been out for around 2 and a half hours. He had around 7 hours. He heard the others outside, and walked out the door, note still in hand.

"Will, what happened?" Halt asked as Will approached him. He handed Halt the note.

"That'll explain" He said, before he walked off to the lean to stable, and getting on Tug. Halt's eyes widened, covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Where are you going?" Crowley asked while everyone else looked over Halt's shoulders. Will gestured to the trail, before digging his heels into Tug's sides and speeding off. Ryan and Amber were stressed and beginning to panic.

"Crowley, what's happening, where's Mummy?" Amber asked Crowley, grabbing his arm in fear.

Crowley was still looking over the shoulder of Halt, and tore away his gaze to meet that of the scared little girl.

"I don't know Amber" He replied, before Halt passed the note to him. Halt knelt down in front of Amber, hood up so the girl could see his face. He grabbed her by the hands.

"Alice's..." He began, trying to find his words. "Alice's fine, Amber. She's just, gone to do something."

Amber looked into the eyes of the older man. He picked her up.

"You do trust me, don't you?" He asked.

Amber nodded. "Mum's told me all about you" She said.The fear in her eyes made Halt himself need his own reassurance.

"You're a bit of a softie" Crowley said. Halt glared at him.

"Don't get your hopes up" He said.

Will found Alice, against a tree, pale. Blood ran down her right arm, her left leg, and just below her chest. "Alice!" He exclaimed, swinging off Tug, and running to her side, before kneeling down.

"W-Will?" She stuttered. "Y-You're ok." Will smiled. There was no humour in it.

"Alice what have you done to yourself?" He asked, taking out his first aid pack from the saddle bags. Tug stood next to him, looking at the young woman. Will looked at Tug.

The little horse shook his mane, a nervous look in his eye. _Is she alright?_

Will shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Tug"He said. "I just don't know."

He patched up the wounds. Alice had drifted out of consciousness. He threw her over Tug's back, and grabbed the little horse's reins. He led the horse back to Alice's. He took her off Tug's back, now in his arms. Gilan looked at Will, concern in his eyes. Will took her inside. It was a while before she woke up. Will looked around nervously, thoughts running wild.

"W-Will?" Said Alice's unsure yet weak voice. "W-What happened?"

Will turned to face Alice. He smiled. She always gets herself into these situations, he thought.

"It doesn't matter" He said. "As long as you're ok."

"I-I am" She stuttered. "Wh-What about A-Amber and R-Ryan?"

"They're fine, Alice" Will said. "Perfectly fine."

Alice laid back, sighing in relief. "Thank g-god."

The days between that day and now were muddled up. Alice was eventually back in action, better than ever. Things were messed up as the others got back to their own fiefs. Except Will. He stayed with Alice. He wasn't confident just yet on leaving her alone with her kids. If she was a target to people, she needed proper protection. Alice had disagreed with the fact. She was one of the most experienced people out there when it came to combat. Lately, she'd been weakened by something. Will had talked to Malcom about it, and he said it must've been some sort of disorder. Maybe paranoia, but he couldn't be sure. Will had watched over her. When he went to leave, the kids had wanted to go with him, and he ended up staying another half hour discussing things with Alice. He was happy to do so, but Alice feared that it might be a distraction. Will had shook his head and said it wouldn't. She eventually caved in and let the kids go. Will had found kids could prove to be a bit of a handful, but they seemed fine around him. They went nuts around Alice. Will shrugged. Weird, he thought, how that seemed inevitable. Ryan and Amber got along really well, and were really obedient. Will sighed happily. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Alice heard a knock st the door, and got up. She walked through her house, and ansewred the door sleepily.

"What ya want?" Alice asked.

"Sir, I mean ma'am" Said the man at the door. A farmer, with jet black hair and blue eyes. "I need your help. I was robbed last night." Alice nodded, grabbed her cloak, swung it on, put on her quiver over her shoulder with her bow, and adjusted her scabbard and sheath around her waist. She yawned. She knew there was nothing she could do to try and boost her energy now.

She was sceptical of this man. She had never seemed an armed farmer. And with advanced weapons too. She got to the site. There was no evidence there had been any burglary here. She raised an eyebrow, looking sceptically at the supposed farmer.

"Whatcha say your name was?" She asked.

"Ashton. Ashton Smith" Replied the farmer. That seemed to be a last minute name, Alice thought. Not many people had 'Smith' as their last name. She stretched, still a bit sleepy, and swung out of Annabelle's saddle to inspect the scene.

"Ashton, this doesn't seem to look like a crime scene at all" Alice said, turning to face Ashton. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know I wasn't here" Ashton said hurriedly. Alice looked sceptically once more at the man. She went to look at the door, for any signs of a broken entry, a trail, something she could follow to discard her conspiracy. But there was nothing. This house, in the middle of nowhere, no where near a town or city, was supposedly robbed last night. This supposed farmer didn't have stock, let alone crops, and had advanced weapons that he looked like he knew how to use. (It was at that moment she knew, she fucked up. *hides laughter*) It was then, she realised, this was a trap. She whipped around a second too late. A dagger dug into her, and she fell, blacking out.


	11. Chapter11

"Alice?!" Will called at the door of Alice's place. There was nothing. Annabelle was gone, and there was another trail from an uknown horse. Will pushed the door open. He thought it might've been locked, but it wasn't. It swung open easily. There was Storm, sleeping in front of a dead fire. But, Alice was absent from the scene. Had she been called off on a mission? It seemed that way. Her sheath, scabbard and cloak were all missing, along with her boots. She must've. That's what Will was worried about. There was a group of bandits around. They would take anyone captive. Most people, wouldn't come back. But, surely not Alice.

Will followed the tracks, then swung off Tug as the tracks came to a stop infront of the forest border in a clearing, to find a simple farmer's place. He walked in, the door unlocked. There was Alice. Severely injured, but alive. He kneeled down hurriedly beside her.

"Alice, come on wake up" He said, gently shaking the girl. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up at Will. "What happened?" She asked. Will looked around. "I don't know" Will replied.

"Ashton. It must've been him that fucker" Alice said. Will stopped her from getting up.

"Alice, we need to get you medical attention" Will said, panic filling him at the amount of wounds she had. She slipped out of Will's grip and staggered to her feet.

"I'll be fine" She said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just tired."

"Alice your wounded and bleeding" Will said. Alice laughed.

"That seems to be the case a lot lately" She said. "I'm fine, relax."

"I am relaxed" Will said quickly. Alice took one swift stride, grabbed Will by the wrist, and felt his pulse.

"Your panicking" Alice said, letting go. Will realised that Alice was a lot more specialised than he thought, and relaxed. Alice sniled.

"Good" She said before turning on her heels and walking out. She's faking that I swear, Will thought.

She wasn't. She felt completely fine, she didn't take acknowledgment to the fact she should be dead right now. She washed herself down when she got home and patched herself up. Then, she threw on her Ranger uniform and cloak she'd washed. Will was so alarmed by the fact Alice could be so calm and collected. Had she even been effected by the wounds?

"So, Ashton was his name?" Will asked.

"Ashton Smith, yeah" Alice replied. "I wondered why a 'farmer' would be so heavily armed. The weapons were rather advanced too. To advanced.Those would've cost an awful lot of money. And the name. The name seemed..." She drifted off, not sure how to explain it. Will raised an eyebrow, a question in his eyes.

"Seemed so...random" Alice said, finding her words.Will nodded. The , Alice's eyes widened.

"The kids" Alice asked, rising from her seat. "Where are they Will?"

"They're at my place still, Alice" Will said. Then, he realised his mistake. "Holy shit" He said at length, leaning back in his chair as Alice's furious gaze turned on him, boring into him.

"You, left, the, kids, ALONE!?" She said, her voice gradually rising to a yell. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Alice dashed out the door in two strides, swinging on her cloak she'd taken off in the process. Seconds later, she, and Annabelle, were gone, Will struggling to follow suit.

"R-Ryan?" Stuttered Amber.

"Yes?" Ryan replied in question.

"I-I'm s-scared" Amber said. Ryan put his arms around his sister, and held her close, the two sitting on the couch.

"It's alright" Ryan said, brushing his sister's hair out of her face. "Everything's alright." He was going to say 'everything _will_ _be _alright', but realised that wasn't exactly reassuring, so changed it last second. It had been a while since the young Ranger had left, and the sun was beginning to set. Ryan ran his fingers through his sisters hair, kissing her gently on the forehead. The door slammed open, the two kids looking up, startled. It was their mother. She rushed in, dragging in Will by the hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" He whined. Alice let go, and Will fell flat on his face. Her kids ran to Alice, herself welcoming them, arms open. The two kids threw their arms around their mother.

"Thank god your both ok" She said. Ryan, once they let each other go, was the first to notice the partially red bandages.

"Are you alright?" He Asked.

"Yes" Alice replied simply, as she glared daggers at Will. He thought about running out the door, but then discarded the idea. That would just _show_ he was scared_. _

_"_Leave him alone Mummy" Amber said. Alice turned her gaze on Amber, raising an eyebrow, a question in her eyes.

"Whatever he did, I'm sure he dosen't deserve the death stare."

Alice realised her daughter was right. She was still angry though.

_"That's it" Alice said. She swung off Annabelle. She whisteled one, singular note, and Tug reared up unexpectedly, Will falling off. Alice grabbed him by the hair._

_ "Follow" She said to the horses. The two whinnied in acknowledgement. Then, Alice walked off. Despite Will's attempts to stand, he kept falling. Alice dragged him like that the whole time from Norgate to Seacliff, only getting respite on the ferry to Seacliff. Alice put the two horses in the lean-to-stable, still dragging Will by the hair. They had taken a detour through Redmont, and coincidentally, past Halt's. _

_He'd looked out of his window, just in time to see his whining apprentice, and Alice's furious stride, almost falling backwards himself at it. What a site, Halt thought jokingly. He must've done something bad to piss her off like that. I'll ask him later, he thought._


	12. Chapter12

"Can you tell us one of your true stories please Mummy?" Asked Amber. Alice sighed.

"Time to get the fire ready then" She said.

"Yay!" Chorused her two kids. Ryan helped Alice set up the fire outside, whilst Amber sat and watched the process.

"Stand back now Ryan" Alice said. "You don't want to burn your pants off."

Ryan's face flushed a crimson red, Amber laughing. As Ryan did what his mother said, Alice summoned a small bit of fire in her hand, then, with a bit of force, shot it at the fire. Ryan jumped back in suprise as the fire, which was no where near him, flared up.

"Cool!" Amber exclaimed. Alice laughed.

"Right now, you need to sit down" Alice said to Ryan. He nodded, then sat down.

"Well" Alice saic, sitting down. "Let's go all the way back to when I was 15."

Ryan and Amber leaned forward eagerly.

"My mentor Gilan, the others and I were faced with a problem. There was a Gallican force trying to invade Araluen. They called themselves Isimas. Absolute fools they were. I realised that we'd have to talk to my step father, Masi, over in Montsombre. I made this decision ruefully as I realised it was my only chance. I, with a little help from Will, was able to persuade the Skandians to transport us over to Gallica. It was a long, rough ride, and Halt probably threw up over he railing a million times."

Ryan and Amber laughed at the picture Alice painted.

"When we got to Gallica" Alice continued, silencing her children. "It was still a four days ride to Montsombre. We decided to take Erak and Svengal with us. They had wanted to anyway, and at least we'd have some better support. I didn't know how many scouting parties a force needed, but there was certainly a lot. About an odd 500 men they had. When I first checked they had 150. Must've picked up recruits. When I reached my stepfathers place, a.k.a Montsombre, Erak was complaining that his behind hurt. So was Svengal."

Her kids laughed again at the picture of the two Skandians whining, and also the word 'behind'.

"We walked up stairs and down corridors until we reached the study hall's anteroom" Alice continued. "We decided to go there because, unless you've never seen a study, you would know that you wouldn't be able to fit Halt, Gilan, Horace, Erak, Svengal, Alex, Will and I into a room with my stepfather and his guards."

"Despite the fact I thought we would" Said a voice. Alice turned to find Will.

"Where've you been?" Alice asked.

"Doing stuff" Will replied. Ryan snorted in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his laughter.

"How about I continue telling this story hey?" Will Asked Alice.

"Yeah!" Her two kids chorused.

"Alright" Alice said. "Go on then."

"Well" Will said. "Whilst we did some planning, we figured out we'd need to do a fake attack at their front, which Erak said he would happily lead. Then,.."

"You needed to flank them?" Asked Ryan, cutting Will off.

"Spot on kiddo" Will said.

"What about their sides?" Amber asked.

"Whadya think us archers are for?" Will replied in question.

"Ooh" Amber said.

"We decided that Alice could lead her own force" Will continued. "At the time she was only and apprentice, but she'd trained with a sword ever since she could run."

"That's right" Alice said, unsheathing the royal sword and brandishing it in her right hand.

"Can I hold it?" Ryan asked.

"Alright" She said. "But be careful."

Amber and Ryan stared at it in awe whilst Will continued. "She was training soldiers for a while after that, but we'll get to that later. In the mean time, an argument rose between Masi and Alice. He threatened her after a while talking about his crimes of murdering her parents, said she was next..."

"Will," Alice said softly. "Kids."

"Oh, right" He said. "Moving on. After, we were outside when we realised Alice wasn't with us, then there was the smash of a window and a scream. That's when Erak and I looked up to find Alice hanging out Masi's study window. Erak burst through the castle doors. Next thing we know, he's back out with Alice in his arms."

Ryan and Amber gasped, before glancing at their mother, sharpening her saxe knife.

"We had her taken to the hospital wing,so she could heal and get treated. I could sense the change in atmosphere as we all waited anxiously to see if Alice would come back. Then, we had an unexpected approach. A man stood in front of me, black and grey cloaked. He told me his name was Samuel. Samuel Callihan. Alice's brother. Alice came out at this, unharmed and healed. Samuel had heard of what happened, and he was as equally relieved as everyone else. She went straight past us. Erak moved to follow her. He eventually came back and told us that Alice had gone psycho, and that we needed to see. We turned into a corridor, lined with the bodies of soldiers. At the end, looming over Masi, was Alice. Despite nothing was happening despite the fact that Alice was only talking to Masi, the hall echoed with a deafening noise, and we had to yell to hear each other. Masi's cries of mercy cut through it."

"Probably cause he was screaming them" Alice said, not looking up from the task she was doing, now sharpening her throwing knife.

"True" Will said. "I had to stop her. I called out to her."

"That certainly got my attention now didn't it?" Alice snarled. "You should've let me kill him then and there."

"But I didn't" Will said smugly.

"Don't tempt me Will Treaty" Alice said dangerously.

"Moving on" Will said. "We were able to find the perfect spot to put our plan into action. Alice lead her own force of Skandians. She seemed to enjoy the fact."

"Because you didn't leave me with Masi's foolish cavalry like I thought you would" Alice said. "He replaced the cavalry that had become to loyal to Morgarath, which happened to be all of them, with his own mercenaries."

"Oh" Will said. Alice smiled. "Soon enough, after about 1 and a half hours later, there was the invading force. Halt, Gilan and I Where in the forest with a force of trained archers. Once the force had all came into the clearing, and the other flanking force filed in to fill the entrance, the fight started. 'Whenever you're ready Erak!' I heard Alice call to Erak. There was the battle cry of the Skandians, then they broke out of the surrounding forest. Shortly after, Alice led her force into battle. When the force was distracted, the flanking force closed in, Halt signalling the start of the first volley of arrows. The battle was in full swing. The invading force went to turn and retreat, overcome by the flanking force. They were outnumbered. We came out victorious. But, we couldn't find Alice. Gilan went and looked for her, then Rodney told him where she was. Rodney and Arald loved a good battle, so they came too. Alice was finishing off first aid for Alex. I'd overheard Rodney tell Alice that she had used some sort of sorcery to heal Alex. She looked like she should've been dead herself."

"Really?" Alice said. "I had to save your butt in the heat of it all when you didn't notice an odd ten men about to flank your archer force. Give me some credit."

Will rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said. "Well, time you two got to bed."

"Awwww" Chorused her kids. Alice walked up and kneeled down in front of them.

"If you go now, I'll tell you another story in the mornin'. Now come on." Alice got up, following her kids inside.

"You like Will, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"Wh-What? No" Alice scoffed. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

He's aced that, she thought. "Okay, maybe a little."

"He likes you, ya know?" Amber said. "Just wait and see." Amber and Ryan eventually fell asleep. Alice walked outside, to find Will brandishing her sword, sitting at the fire.

"So, you like it?" Alice said, sitting down next to him.

"Yes" Will replied. "Quite nice, if I don't say so myself."

"But you did" Alice said, smiling. "Just then."

"Ya got me" Will said, handing Alice her sword. She sheathed it.

"So uh, Amber says you like me" Alice said.

Will sighed. "That's true" He said. Alice kissed him.

"Same here" She said when she pulled away. Will was stunned. Alice _wasn't _playing Will this time like she had with Keren. She meant it. Will kissed her this time. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, both embarrassed.

"So uh, see you tomorrow" Alice said. Will nodded. Alice got up, and strode to the house, before closing the door. Will smiled. He was going to tell Horace what just happened.

Tomorrow.


	13. Chapter13

"No, bludy, way" Horace said. "She didn't."

"She did" Will said, smiling. "I told you so."

Horace smiled back approvingly at his friend. "Fine, you win" Horace said.

"Hand over the money" Will said. Horace handed Will 10.

"How'd she figure out you liked her?" Horace asked.

"Amber told her" Will replied. Horace grabbed his friend in a firm embrace.

"Congratulations then" He said.

"Horace you're gonna kill me" Will gasped. Horace realised he was holding his friend to tight in his happiness for him, so he let him go. Will staggered back, gasping.

"Sorry" Horace said apologetically.

"Don't worry" Will said.

"What _are_ you two doing?" Alice asked, walking up.

"Nothing" Will and Horace replied in unison. Alice slit her eyes, looking at the two. Then, she shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it" She said. The two released a breath.

Alice raised an eyebrow at them. Will came up with an excuse the quickest.

"Just a bit cold" Will said. Alice nodded, still looking sceptically at the two.

"Well, I'll leave you two to do, whatever you were doing" Alice said, before turning and walking off. The two boys sighed relief.

"That was close" Horace said. "Good thinking Will."

"Thanks" Will said.

It was late by the time anything _actually _happened. Alice lit the fire to tell a story to her kids before they went to bed. Horace and Will sat in, and it was a tale they had never heard before. Of Alice's wild race through Gallica.

"Of course, I wasn't to know at the time that my own stepfather actually hated _just me_, but you know, life's life" She said. "He didn't know i'd escaped to start off with. But one of the sentry's had told him, and he apparently had mercenaries after me. I'd heard some talk about it as I eaves dropped on some travellers. I took a different path, that seemed to not leave tracks as I observed. The wind blew dust over them, removing any sign I'd been there."

"This came in quite handy. Sometimes, Mother Nature helps, sometimes she doesn't. Blackie, still in the middle of training, was a bit of a struggle trying to move without anyone noticing him. I didn't mind at the time, but from experience, I know that was quite inconvenient. It was restless for the first few nights, of course. As would seem inevitable."

"Being inconspicuous isn't easy, I'll tell you that. Especially with a massive black battle horse and no outside survival experience. Everything, really, was pure instinct and even luck and tact. I knew to survive you required sufficient rations of food and water. Fire was important, along with shelter and ways of defence. Lucky I'd been training."

"The mercenaries must've had a hard time finding me, and by the time I reached Skandia, they were way behind me in Gallica. I snuck onto a ship to Araluen. It was a few rough days at sea, but I made it unscathed. I slipped off the ship with Blackie, successfully unnoticed, and headed toward Redmont."

Alice looked up to the sky. "And we'll have to go on with this another time because it is ten o'clock at night" She said, looking back to her kids, getting up.

"Awww" Her kids whined.

"Come on you two" Alice said, starting toward the house. Her kids followed.

"She's a good story teller" Horace said to Will as Alice walked into the house with her kids. Will nodded in acknowledgment.

"I agree" He replied. "I'm still curious on how on earth she snuck on and off a Skandian wolfship, with a battle horse, without being noticed.'

Will shrugged.

"She's Alice."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I know, I haven't posted for ages. I know, it's 2020 now. This'll be my first chapter of 2020 on this book by the looks of it. **

**Not of 2020, I started a new book.**

**Also, I greatly appreciate opinions (as long as they're not abusive) and love to read your reviews. If you can't leave one, that's fine. Thank you to all that have left reviews on the book!**

**Anyway imma get started on this!**

Chapter 14

Alice sat on the veranda steps in the moonlight, sipping on a bottle of whiskey, the reviving liquor that she was addicted to.

After coffee, of course.

She smiled at the dark expanse of forest surrounding her, at the dark itself and, of course, at the whiskey bottle in her hand. Taking another sip, she heard someone - or something - approaching. She listened. It was Storm.

'Hey boy' She said as the wolf sniffed curiously at the drink in her hand. Shrugging -as close as a wolf could get to shrugging- the wolf sat beside her.

And howled at the moon.

Alice sniggered, taking a sip of whiskey again. Storm looked at her, head cocked to one side.

_Can I take a sip?_

'Definitely not!' Alice exclaimed, smiling. 'You can't have alcohol.'

The wolf whined, before lying down, placing his head in her lap, big, blue eyes looking up at her.

_Pwease?_

'No' Alice said firmly. 'You can have food instead.'

As soon as she said food, Storm perked up, tail sweeping back and forth. _Food?_

Alice, shaking her head, smile widening, placed the in a spare holster at her waist, usually used for spare weapons if she came across any.

Time to hunt, she thought. She was running low on food for the wolf. She whistled one quick, singular note, before striding toward the forest, bow in hand, arrow in the other. Storm followed contentedly.

Treading carefully, Alice looked around, keeping her eyes open at all times.

As hard as it might've been at three fifty in the morning. She saw movement, and quickly registered the sound.

Deer.

She raised her bow, knocking the arrow, but not drawing it just yet. Silently, Alice moved to where the sound had came from. She loved deer, she really did.

But she was running out of wolf food.

Pulling the bowstring to half draw, she raised the bow a bit, then fired.

The deer fell, dead as a door nail.

Several small animals sped off, Alice shrugging. The deer was all she was going to need.

Gesturing to it, Alice muttered in Gallic to Storm. The wolf helped himself, wisely grabbing the arrow with his teeth gently, pulling it out of the deer carcass, and lying it on the grass. Alice retrieved it, wiping it on the grass before replacing it in her quiver.

'Good boy' She said gently. The wolf went about his business. Alice sat in front of the river, that happened to be close.

Suddenly, memories came back to her. When she'd been attacked by the wolf when she was fifteen, she'd been at the river's edge. Masi had fought her beside a river, the girl's defiance angering him.

Alice tore her gaze away from the river.

A river, of all things.

Grimacing as pain came back to her, she rose. To fall straight back down on her knees again. What was wrong with her? Pain ran up and down her, and she cried out, Storm looking up from his meal, his head cocked sideways.

She felt her knees give way under her, and the world turned dark.

A jet black dark.

()()()

Ryan awoke that morning, wondering where his mother was. Ryan stepped out onto the veranda.

'Mum!' He called. 'Alice!'

Frowning thoughtfully, he tried to think of who else had been there the day previously.

Horace and Will.

'Horace!' He called. 'Will! Anyone?!'

Will slipped out of the tree's cover. Followed by Horace.

'What's up, kid?' Horace asked, approaching Ryan.

'I can't find Alice' He said. 'She's vanished, without a trace.'

Frowning, Horace beckoned to Will.

'We'll see what we can do, kid' Horace said, lying a strong hand on the boy's shoulder as he knelt down. 'Promise.'

Will looked around the house. He sniggered.

'Her gear's gone' He said. 'And the whiskey.'

He took another look around. 'And so is Storm.'

Annabelle and Blackie were still there. And so was Arctos, her Kelpie pup.

'Did you see where they went, boy?' Will asked the pup. The pup looked confidently at him.

_Yes._

Then, he remembered a trick Alice had taught the pup.

He took Alice's assassin cloak. He let the pup sniff it.

'Search' He said firmly. Arctos yapped. Will followed the pup outside, swinging onto Tug.

'Where're you off to?' Horace asked, the Kelpie looking back at him.

'Arctos has picked up a scent' Will replied. Will drove Tug into a steady lope, following the pup.

She certainly didn't bother with using the path, he thought grimly.

It wasn't long before they found Alice, lying by the river's edge with Storm, a now unrecognizable animal carcass a bit further away. Storm raised his head, one ear tilted. His tail thumped on the ground.

Will sniggered at Alice. He swung down from the saddle, before kneeling at Alice's side.

'Time to wake up, sleeping beauty' He joked. Alice's eyes flicked open. Will smiled.

'What happened?' Alice asked. Will shrugged.

'Ask Storm' He said. Alice looked at Storm, suddenly realizing the white coated wolf.

'Oh' She said, realization dawning. 'We went food hunting, didn't we Storm? That river is evil.'

Will's smile turned to a grin.

He rose from his kneeling position.

'Come on' He said. 'Ryan's looking for you.'

'Of course he is' Alice muttered bitterly. 'Dammit kids.'

As she rose, Arctos bowled her over.

'Whoa, bud!' Alice laughed. 'Back.'

Arctos obeyed. Alice rose once more, wiping her face with her sleeve.

'Ugh, dog slobber.'

Will laughed.

Alice's hair was a unkempt, and her uniform and weapons were obscure and messy.

'I'll have to fix myself up at home' She muttered dryly.

Taking off her cloak, she swung up into the saddle behind Will. Tug whinnied, unsure. Usually, if someone else apart from his owner mounted, he would buck them right off. But Will was still mounted.

'Worry wart' Will said. Tug snorted.

_You say that a lot._

'Of course he does' Alice chimed in. 'He's Will.'

Tug shook his mane, neighing.

_And that's why you love him?_

'No' Alice snapped. 'Well, not exactly' She added, a bit subtler.

_What? Do you expect me to read a dictionary?_

'I don't.'

'Anyway you two' Will put in, stopping Tug from getting to engrossed in a conversation with his girlfriend. 'There's a worried kid at Alice's, So we should head back.'

Tug snorted derisively.

_That's what they all say._

Rolling his eyes, Will drove Tug into a steady lope toward Alice's, Arctos and Storm running ahead of them.

When they reached Alice's, Ryan was still there. Horace was tending to Kicker in the lean to stables. Alice swung out of the saddle.

'Where's your sister?' She asked Ryan.

'Still asleep' Ryan replied. 'She's was really tired last night.'

Of course, Alice thought to herself grimly.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had to move, and a new school where people talk about fucked up shit and hentai, you know, the usual. I'm seriously starting to run out of ideas. If you have any, please let me know, reviews or PM, whatever floats your boat:D**


	15. Help!

**Writers block AHHHHHH **

Guys, I'm lost for ideas. If you have any ideas on how to make this story flow or any requests please let me know!

Corona virus has been messing with my head a lot, I've been watching Unus Annus, starting to fan girl Antisepticeye, the usual.

Remember, keep you hands clean, social distancing, stay home if you don't need to be anywhere, and it is FINE to drink corona beer.

As Jacksepticeye (Jack, Seán) says, "Punch that like button in the face, and, high fives all round, *whapoosh, whapoosh* I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!" (In this case chapter).


End file.
